


Rose and Johns night alone

by Dr_StrangeLove_9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_StrangeLove_9/pseuds/Dr_StrangeLove_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is home alone when john gets home, then she decides to try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Johns night alone

**Author's Note:**

> Be wary this is my first post but not the first story Ive wrought. I know some ways to wright but if you all want to give tips then go ahead

You are Rose Lalonde. Your life is doing pretty well at the moment. You've got a great job writing your books, and you share your home with your three friends John Egbert, Jade Harley, & Dave Strider. Dave got a job as a rapper somehow, Jade works at the local zoo, and John works in construction. 

You just finished a few chapters of your new book, “Alquizar the grand wizard”. It's going well so far but you’ve hit a wall. You have now decided to go get something from the fridge because you are famished. 

You make your way down the hall passing your friends rooms. As you walk past you notice John in his bed. He must have gotten home while you were writing because you didn’t hear him come in. You never do know when your friends will get home with their weird hours.

You never noticed before but John has become quite the man. His muscles are toned and defined from his work and he must be at least 6’5” now. 

As you ponder these thoughts John rolls around in his bed. When he rolls the sheets that were barely on him fall off to reveal the bulge in his boxers. 

You can tell he's not even fully erect and yet he's at least 6” long. You've never really thought about John the way you are right now. A shiver runs down your spine as you imagine him fully erect in front of you, and you can't stop yourself from walking over to him.

You're now directly in front of his sleeping body. His chest heaves as he breaths. You slowly crawl on to the bed. You place your hand on the edge of his boxers and gingerly pull them down. You are now face to face with his member. You lightly wrap your fingers around his shaft and give it an inquisitive tug. With a few more pumps his girth is at full mast. It's large, at least 9”. Your mind wanders as you imagine his length deep in your throat. You're so engrossed in your thoughts that you don't notice John rousing from his sleep. 

He awakes in a daze. He's barely able to see you without his glasses on. What he can see is most likely a blob but what he can feel is your mouth taking him completely. His hips jerk upwards in response to the stimulation. Your hands are tight around his hips as you push yourself off of him. His dick twitches because of the sudden breeze of cool air.

He begins to reach for his glasses but you get them first. “ who are yo- “ John tries to say, but you place a finger on his mouth. You begin to strip off your underwear with your free hand, but find it difficult so you take your finger off his lips and fully undress yourself. The air is brisk. John can't take his eyes off you, although that might be because he's trying to decipher your identity. 

You begin to crawl sensually up John to kiss him. You plant a firm kiss on his lips and begin to grind your hips against Johns. As the kiss turns into full on making out you place his tip to your opening. With one bob of your hips he enters you. The pain is unbearable, it is your first time after all, but you fight through the pain and grab John's head, taking him into the deepest kiss you can muster.

Your hips rock together in an animalistic rhythm. Your want for each other strives the both of you onward. Both your body's begin to sweat as John and your hips smack together in a rhythm only you two can follow. After several thrusts the pain begins to subside and is then replaced by pleasure. It feels so amazing as his dick stretches your walls. It feels so good in fact that you begin to moan. You take John’s hands and place them on your heaving breast.

John's thrusts have gotten quite sporadic now. He's definitely geting close to cuming. You take Johns glasses and place them onto his face. It takes him a second to realise that you placed his glasses on him. After another moment he realises who the girl he's been fucking is. At the moment his face turns from pleasure to shock that he's been fucking his very good friend he cums inside you.

The feeling of his dick shooting his sticky love goo into you sends you over your peak. You fall onto his chest and relax to the sound of John's heartbeat. It takes a little while befor John speaks up.”Rose I just have one question, why?” He asks you. “I was just curious as to what it would be like.” you tell him. “So how was it?” he asks. “It was a very enlightening experience.” you say. “Does that mean it was good?” he says. “Yes John it was ,as you say, good.”you tell him. With that john stops questioning you and begins to relax as well. After a few minutes you both begin to fall asleep. The last thing you notice before drifting off is John's heart steadily beating.

THE END


End file.
